Future Lives after a Wedding
by MagCat
Summary: When Chibodee and Shirley wake up together after celebrating a friend's wedding, they discover they're 10 years into the future with 2 kids, hijinks will ensue! Did I mention the Dark Gundam returns? Rating for language
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:**AU (for character personalities) When Chibodee Crockett and his crewmember Shirley wake up together in bed after celebrating a Shuffle Alliance member's wedding, they discover they're ten years into the future, and have two children, hijinks will ensue! Did I mention the Dark Gundam has returned and is looking for another host? Couples: Chibodee/Shirley, Domon/Rain, Argo/Nastasha, Sai Saici/Cecile, George/Marie Louise, and more! Rating for language!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G Gundam, nor will I ever, unless that Certificate of Ownership comes through, but unfortunately, it's not here yet… sigh…

"…": characters talking to each other

'…": characters talking to myself

(…): extra facts about something in the story

((…)): my opinions

_**Future Lives after a Wedding…**_

Prologue 

It is now FC 62, two years after the Thirteenth Gundam fight, of which Neo-Japan had won and therefore gained control of the colonies until the Fourteenth Gundam fight. Many things have changed since Domon and Rain were last seen heading towards the amusement park the day after the Dark Gundam had been defeated…

The King of Hearts, Domon, and his Queen, Rain, have finally expressed their love for each other, and on the one-year anniversary of the Dark Gundam's defeat they were married in a small wedding with all of the Shuffle Alliance members and some other close friends in attendance. They consequently stayed on their honeymoon for a full month, making Commissioner Karato lose his temper more than a few times.

The Rising Gundam had been salvaged from the wreckage in Neo-Hong-Kong and was rebuilt. It was then given to Rain to pilot. She is now the official pilot for it, and although Domon is still unsure, the Neo-Japanese government has practically begged him to be the pilot for the next Gundam fight, in hopes of securing the win once more.

Domon's father Dr. Kasshu has been out of cryogenic suspension for two years, and now lives close by to Domon and Rain's home on the Earth. In fact, all of the Shuffle Alliance members and their crews, along with some of their friends, are now living on the Earth, as they find it to be much prettier than the space colonies. He is thoroughly enjoying having his life back, and spends a lot of his time with Domon and his daughter-in-law, although in a way he still blames the Neo-Japanese government for both his wife's and Kyoji's deaths. He works in a hospital with Rain.

Rain is still working as a doctor at the local hospital with Dr. Kasshu and as a mechanic for both her and Domon's gundams. She is, however, taking it a bit easier since she is six months pregnant with her and Domon's child and has hired an assistant to help her. Domon is looking forward to his child's birth, and spends not only a lot of his time with his father and wife, but also with Han, Ming, and Hoy, who had moved to Neo-Japan per a request from Domon and Rain, so they could remain close friends. They live close by, and are in fact neighbors to the Kasshu family.

The Jack of Diamonds, George De Sand, and his princess Marie-Louise returned to Neo-France and have since explored more of their feelings. Marie-Louise has discovered just how much her rose knight means to her, but George is still trying to accept both his feelings for her, stick to his Code of Chivalry, and not overstep any bounds as the protector of Neo-France's princess. George's butler Raymond Bishop has remained in the De Sand family's service, per George's request of course, and although he is old, Raymond still gives George tips on how to improve his fencing.

George and Marie-Louise have been the object of many a scandal involving the media present on earth, as the media is unable to resist spreading rumors about the princess and her handsome protector. The Shuffle Alliance, especially Chibodee, enjoy reading these articles aloud to an embarrassed George, and having a good laugh over it. This mostly takes place between the guys, as the women will be out shopping the majority of the time.

The Gundam Rose has been fixed and George will take it out every now and then, practicing for the next Gundam tournament where he will once more represent Neo-France. Most of the time however, George can be found fencing with either Raymond or one of the other fencing instructors in the royal family's service or being dragged to numerous stores by Marie-Louise as she shops around for the latest styles.

The Black Joker, Argo, and Nastasha, along with Argo's now liberated pirate crew, have returned to Neo-Russia, where Nastasha was almost court-marshaled thanks to her deactivation of the bomb on Argo's chest without the government's permission. She was saved by Argo's request to let her go, and the government agreed, so long as Argo agreed to be their Gundam pilot for the next fight. Argo said yes, and got a promise from the Neo-Russian government that Nastasha be his crew and that none of the tactics that were used in the last tournament be used in the next one.

Argo and his crew had a happy reunion, and they all agreed to become members of the military, turning in their pirate flag for badges and becoming space agents in search of real space pirates who caused havoc. They would then go and arrest them, and in this way have become some of the most revered heroes in Neo-Russia.

While at Domon and Rain's wedding, Argo confessed his feelings to Nastasha, and although surprised at his confession she soon admitted that she felt the same way about him. A few months later, they announced their engagement to a not-so-surprised Shuffle Alliance, and although the government had trouble accepting it, they eventually gave them permission, on threat from Argo that he would not pilot the Bolt Gundam in the next Gundam Fight. They have planned their wedding for the spring and plan to have it in a few days, so that Rain will be able to travel to Neo-Russia for the ceremony.

The Club of Aces, Sai Saici, and his Shaolin Temple guardians Zui Sen and Kei Yun, returned to Neo-China, where he was summoned by the Neo-Russian government. They told him that even though he did not win the tournament they saw that the fighting spirit of the Shaolin Temple still burned brightly inside their Gundam Fighter, and that they were going to resurrect the Shaolin Temple, even though Sai Saici had not won the tournament.

Sai's overprotective guardians were so pleased at this development that they had told Sai that they were going to stay at the Temple in Beijing, China on Earth and train those who came to the Temple for training. This meant that for the next tournament, Sai was no longer under the guardianship of Zui Sen and Kei Yun, and to be honest, Sai was enthusiastic about this development.

Sai had fixed up Dragon Gundam with some help from his newly won girlfriend Cecile, who was now being allowed to spend more and more time with Sai in Beijing, where Sai was training for the next tournament. After Hans, Cecile's older brother found out about Sai's involvement in the destruction of the Dark Gundam, he realized that Sai was a good kid and that his sister was in no danger. This decision to let Cecile spend time with Sai was also influenced in part by Allenby Beardsley, who had met Hans at the 13th Gundam Tournament during a day off for the pilots. They had instantly clicked, and although neither one of them was an official part of the Shuffle Alliance, were accepted into the fold.

Sai practices in the Dragon Gundam daily, and has convinced Cecile to become his crew for the next tournament because of her mechanical skill with gundams. The only obstacle in their way is getting Hans' permission, as he will be piloting the Mermaid Gundam once more, and isn't quite too sure about his sister becoming the crew for one of his rivals.

The Queen of Spades, Chibodee Crocket, and his crew- Shirley, Bunny, Cath, and Janet- returned to New York City, United States of America after the party celebrating the defeat of the Dark Gundam and the victory of Neo-Japan. He has continued to box, earning more money and giving most of it to shelters in the city, especially those with young children. Chibodee still remembers how he grew up on the street, and does not want more children then needed to experience what he went through.

He and his crew have started planning their strategy for the next gundam tournament in order to beat Domon, but deep down Chibodee and his most trusted crewmember, Shirley, know that they may never be able to beat the King of Hearts. However, they know that even if they can manage a tie with Domon that will be sufficient for them to an extent and will show the world that Neo-America is tied in the category of strength Gundam Maxter has compared to Burning Gundam.

Chibodee takes the Gundam Maxter out every day and duels with one of the other three Neo-American gundams that the government had built. After the Neo-American government found out that countries like Neo-Holland had more than one gundam for defense purposes, but still only used one gundam and crew for the tournament, the president issued a proclamation. This called for the construction of three other gundams that would be used to help protect both the space colony and the Earth itself. The gundams are Star Gundam, Dagger Gundam, and Slash Gundam. These three gundams are some of the newest generation of gundams that have been created over the past two years. They were created for both defense purposes and for new countries who are trying to get into the next tournament.

Along with these gundams, the Neo-American government hired three pilots from three of the fifty states down on Earth, figuring that if they got pilots that grew up on the streets like Chibodee, then they would pose a challenge for the defending Queen of Spades in his sparring matches. These three men are Jamie Prince, from Helena, Montana, Michael Jonson from Little Rock, Arkansas, and Daniel Ruthford from Augusta, Maine.

These three men, like Chibodee, all grew up on the streets, and are tough to the bone. Unlike Chibodee, though, they all trained with something other than their fists. Jamie, the pilot of the Star Gundam, trained himself to be a semi-ninja, and therefore trained with throwing stars and darts, always carrying some of them around with them at all times. Michael, pilot of the Dagger Gundam, trained with small daggers and knives, feeling they were much more reliable than anything else was, and so carries them all over him, including some in his boots. Daniel trained with samurai swords, being a quarter Japanese but loyal to Neo-America, and so worked his way through the street life, occasionally harming someone intensely in order to survive.

These three men arrived a little over a year ago, and Chibodee has made them feel like they are now part of a true family. One thing that is an incentive for them to stay: each of them had fallen in love with one of Chibodee's crewmembers: Jamie with Bunny, Michael with Cath, and Daniel with Janet. The three members have responded enthusiastically to the pilots' advances, but weren't allowed to see them officially until Chibodee had made sure that no harm would come to them; took about a month or two though.

Now, to the present day, and consequent story…


	2. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Shout-Outs:**

**_Jen23: _**Thanks for the review! I loved that u were my first reviewer! Read more please!

**_Who needs a penname/ Apathetic Empath2: _**Thanks for the review. I appreciate that u thought of giving me ur true opinion on this fic. I do tend to have a problem when I write a prologue in present tense… hope ur not too discouraged from my fic. after readin' chap. 1.

**_Gundam Maxter () : _**Thanks for supporting my prologue, and I hope u enjoy this chapter !

**_Ashley () : _**Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the next chapter !

**_Maia's Pen : _**I was surprised that u like G Gundam fics., and thanks for the compliments. Enjoy!

**_Incomplete: _**Okay, I appreciate ur bluntness but to be honest, I felt Cath, Bunny, and Janet deserved someone special, since Shirley will be with Chibodee. Romanticize, u say? Well, I felt my take on the characters was fine, and if u have a problem with that, then tell me and I'll take ur concerns into consideration for possible future fics. No offense, if u think u won't like the rest of my story than y continue readin' it?

**_Shirley (): _**Thanks for the support, and enjoy the next chapter!

**_Author's Note: _**Ok, for those of u who believe my characters are OOC, go back to the prologue and look at the summary. This story is _AU, _or _Alternate Universe_, so the character's personalities will be slightly different but not to a great expense. Also, there will be a couple chapters in which the characters will be introduced and u can get to know them before the main story takes off. Enjoy! I also thank all of u who took the time to look at my fic. (I love the hits counter!)

**Disclaimer:** My certificate of ownership is late… my eagle lost it in the mail… according to my trainer of eagles… "sob…"

"…": characters talking to each other

'…': characters talking to themselves

(…): extra facts about something in the story

((…)): my opinions

**Chapter 1: A Prank Gone Wrong…**

_**Gulskii residence, St. Petersburg, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 15, FC 62, 4:00 PM**_

"Chibodee Crocket!" came the voice of one angry twenty-one year old Shirley Lane as she came storming up the stairs of the house in which the Neo-Russian government had given Argo Gulskii and his fiancée Nastasha begrudgingly for their wedding and consequent marriage.

"What's up, babe?" asked the twenty-two year old Neo-American Gundam fighter, as he leaned casually against the entrance to the room he was sharing- not willingly mind you- with George De Sand, the Neo-French Gundam fighter, for the duration of their stay in Neo-Russia.

Chibodee hasn't changed much in the two years since the last Gundam fight, still as cocky as ever to those who know him, but to his crew- Shirley, Bunny, Cath, and Janet- he's changed a lot. For one, he had grown about an inch- highly irregular since he said he was done growing- putting him at six feet four inches tall, coming closer to matching Argo's height.

His green eyes still shine with mischief, but he has become more serious since the encounter with the Dark Gundam. To those who know him well, this is a huge change, and it took quite a while to become used to the concept of not having a continuously cocky fighter around.

His hair's now a few inches longer, so Chibodee has taken the liberty of lengthening his pink streak, so it went further back into his dark navy hair, which now reached to just above his neck. Chibodee, like he has it right now, will sometimes wear his hair in a short ponytail; just to make sure it doesn't get into his eyes. He is usually seen in dark blue jeans, a red muscle tank with a blue stripe running from shoulder to shoulder, his light blue duster, white fingerless gloves, and black sneakers.

Shirley, on the other hand, hasn't changed much at all; if not for the fact that she is completely oblivious to Chibodee's crush on her. This doesn't mean that she doesn't like him in return; she just doesn't notice how Chibodee tries to get her alone with him the majority of the time, as she has taken up learning how to be a mechanic from Rain and her assistant Ayako.

She has grown out her red hair to her waist, and now has it in a long braid, and her green eyes are usually friendly and inviting. Now, however, they are blazing in fury. She is usually seen in knee-length light blue jean shorts, a hunter green tank shirt, a light blue jean jacket, white sneakers, and no gloves.

"Chibodee, how dare you do this to Nastasha! You do know she will murder you, right?" screamed Shirley as she got right into Chibodee's face, her finger pushing him in the chest.

Chibodee merely smiled, and replied, "Did what, my dear Shirley? Or have you forgotten that I was with you all day with Gundam Maxter, adjusting the speed for my mock battle with George tomorrow?"

"Of course I didn't forget, you bozo!" replied Shirley angrily as she glared into the gundam fighter's dark green eyes, which watched as his mechanic's eyes narrowed into thin slits a moment later. "However, I do recall you not being present with me for about an hour when I told you I needed you to leave for a bit so I could adjust the gearing without interruption… so, where were you?" Shirley's anger turned to smugness when she saw Chibodee's smile falter, and he noticeably gulped.

"Uh… I did absolutely nothing, Shirl, honest," he replied a bit nervously; a bit too nervously to Shirley.

"You do know you are the worst liar in the whole world, right?" she answered sweetly, her eyes beginning to sparkle with revenge and mischief. "In fact, the reason I know you did do something to Nastasha is because you were jealous that you were being ignored, and not the center of attention."

"That is so not true and you know it!" protested Chibodee as he folded his arms against his chest and turned away from his crewmember, hoping to hear her apologizing for accusing him. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, however, he slowly turned back around and all color drained from his face as he found himself staring not into the green eyes of Shirley but the dark violet eyes of one twenty-five year old Neo-Russian military officer.

Nastasha Zabigov has changed a great deal in two years, with her becoming fast friends with the female members of the group. Although still quiet most of the time, she talks more, and is still a high-ranking officer in the Neo-Russian military. She helps her fiancé out on his missions, and helps him with his reports and such.

Nastasha wears her dark green hair in one long ponytail or braid, and her dark violet eyes sparkle when they look at Argo. They also fire up in anger when a prank is pulled on her- which is done mostly by Chibodee- and she always gets her revenge.

"Mr. Crocket," began Nastasha slowly and steadily, "I believe you have gone and pulled a 'prank' on me, as you call it." She took out her whip from behind her back and slapped it against her hand.

"No, no! You've got it all wrong, Nastasha," protested Chibodee as he put his hands out in front of him for protection and slowly backed away.

"Oh, I think not," replied Nastasha as she slowly advanced on the now scared Neo-American gundam fighter. "I did not appreciate the prank you pulled; after all, I don't believe that whipped cream with a cherry on top is a suitable outfit for my wedding; considering it happened to fall on me when I was in my wedding dress!"

Nastasha screamed this last part and threw the whip with a force that equaled one of Chibodee's best punches. It hit Chibodee across the face, leaving a dark red mark from the top of his left ear to the end of his right ear. Chibodee gingerly touched the spot, wincing at the pain he felt, and then blanched even more when he saw her leap in the air and throw him a karate kick.

"Oomph…" Chibodee grunted as he fell to the ground in pain, clutching his stomach. Nastasha landed, straightened her dark green jacket, violet shirt, dark green jeans, and black-framed glasses (her usual outfit), and then strode across the floor to where the fallen fighter lay. She bent down, picked up her whip, and began to walk away to try to clean her wedding dress as best she could for her wedding to Argo the next day.

Then, on second thought, she walked back to the fallen Neo-American fighter and kicked him in the ribs, smirking in satisfaction when she heard him grunt once more in pain. She then walked away, and unbeknownst to Chibodee Shirley had seen the whole thing; in fact, she had gotten it all on videocassette and couldn't wait to show it to the other fighters.


	3. Discussions in the Living Room

**Shout-Outs:**

**_Jen23: _**Thanx so much for ur kind words! I'm glad u like this! Writing is a way to ease the stress I feel and I'm glad u understand that. Enjoy!

**_Gundam Maxter () : _**Thanx for standing up for me in ur review, I really appreciated it. More Chibodee and Shirley soon, but here are some more couples to add to the mix…

**_Ashley () : _**Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the next chapter, which is much longer than chap. 1.

**_Maia's Pen : _**Thanx for the review, and I'm glad u liked the small fight scene between Nastasha and Chibodee. Enjoy and update ur stuff soon!

**_Power Alchemist: _**Welcome to the fic. and thanx for the review! Enjoy!

**_Shirley (): _**Thanks for the support, and enjoy the next chapter, which includes other couples.

**Disclaimer:** The certificate of ownership is here… but my 'friendly' house ghost came and stole it… something she's always wanted, she says…

"…": characters talking to each other

'…': characters talking to themselves

(…): extra facts about something in the story

((…)): my opinions

**Chapter 2: Discussions in the Living Room**

_**Gulskii residence, St. Petersburg, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 15,FC 62, 4:15 PM**_

"So Argo; nervous about tomorrow?" asked George De Sand as he sat in Argo's living room, perched on the arm of the sofa next to Princess Marie-Louise.

George hasn't changed much in two years; if one doesn't count the fact that he and his princess have become much closer. George's red hair still hangs past his waist, and his manners are still that of a model gentleman. His violet eyes have remained the same, although they now shine with an extra brightness if they alight on Neo-France's princess. He is usually seen in white jeans, a white light orange shirt, his white coat, white shoes, and almost always with his saber at his side.

George is still "overly" protective of the princess, which has led many, including Chibodee, to tease him about Marie-Louise being "his princess" and his only. George will, or course, protest to these accusations, but inside knows that what his friends say is true.

Marie-Louise, on the other hand, has changed dramatically in the past two years, including becoming more like a tomboy in the way she acts and in what she wears. No longer is she only seen in a dress, but is now usually seen in dark blue jeans, a pink shirt, tan jacket, and black sneakers, with her pale yellow hair either hanging to her waist or in a braid.

At the consent of Shirley and Rain, Marie-Louise has been slowly learning about the inner workings of the gundams, hoping someday to do something for George that would make him proud of her. Marie-Louise does everything she can to try to get George to notice her as more than "Neo-France's princess" and as his one true love. Her pale blond hair is now usually seen in one braid, or hanging down her back, and her blue eyes still sparkle with dreams of romance between her and her prince.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I am a bit nervous," admitted Argo quietly from his seat in a brown leather chair near the fireplace. Argo sincerely hoped that that Domon, who was sitting on the couch with Rain on his left and Marie-Louise on his right, an arm draped protectively over his wife's shoulder, wouldn't catch the remark.

Argo Gulskii hasn't changed much; not counting the fact that he now has some medals here and there on the mantle above the large fireplace, representing his new status as one of Neo-Russia's best military officers in space for bringing criminals in.

His brown hair is just a bit longer than his ears, and his green eyes are now no longer dull with the sense of being forced to be a gundam fighter but now have the look of enthusiasm of a true gundam fighter who wants to fight for the fun and honor of it. They also shine with love when directed at Nastasha, and Argo can't wait until they are man and wife. He is usually seen in dark blue jeans, a hunter green muscle tank, a black jacket, fingerless black gloves, and heavy black boots.

Domon Kasshu and his wife Rain haven't changed much in looks- Domon still has his red bandanna and long black hair and Rain still has her short, spiked brown hair, kept out of her eyes by a dark blue headband. Domon is usually seen in black jeans, a black muscle tank, a tan jacket, black biker gloves, and dark brown sneakers, his ever-present red headband around his hair to keep it out of his brown eyes. Rain is usually seen in light blue jeans, a dark pink shirt, her light blue jacket, white sneakers, and her dark blue headband to keep her hair out of her blue eyes.

However, their personalities have changed quite a bit. Both are more friendly- especially Domon- and they enjoy the Shuffle Alliance's company. Rain is six months pregnant with her and Domon's first child- they didn't want to know the gender so it'll be a surprise- and Domon is very protective of his family. Ever since Domon and his father were reunited, Domon's sense of family has substantially increased, and so he will defend his family to the extent of risking his life if they are in any danger.

Rain still works as the head mechanic for the Burning Gundam, but now only oversees the work, letting her assistant Ayako do most of the work. Ayako is thrilled to be working with a world famous mechanic like Rain, and does her best to please Rain as much as possible.

"You're nervous!" asked Domon incredulously as he heard Argo's response to George's question, and began to laugh. Argo scowled, upset that Domon was laughing, obviously not remembering his own nervousness when he had married Rain almost a year ago. Domon suddenly stopped and leaned over the couch towards the floor, clutching his stomach in pain as he felt himself get jabbed in the stomach by his wife.

At this everyone burst out laughing; in fact, Sai Saici laughed so hard he fell off the arm of the chair he had been sitting in, only making everyone, minus Domon, laugh even harder.

After a few moments, Sai Saici pulled himself off the floor and back onto the perch he had been occupying a few moments before. He then put an arm around the shoulders of his girlfriend Cecile Holger, who was sitting in the chair and trying her best to stifle the giggles that were threatening to escape, but failed miserably.

Sai Saici, now eighteen years old, has changed drastically in appearance in two years. For example, he cut his hair to just above the middle of his back, but still wears it in its customary ponytail and is now 5 foot 5 inches tall. His hazel eyes still shine with the charm of a jokester, and now also shine with the 24 hour 7 day-a-week happiness he feels at not having to be watched by his two guardians and of having gotten Cecile as his girlfriend. He is usually seen in gray jeans, a dark yellow muscle tank, a gray jacket, and his black shoes from the temple.

Sai is a cook at the Shaolin Temple during his free time, and is in great demand with the students there. He also helps to teach the Shaolin ways; with his own take on it, of course.

Cecile Holger has been allowed to go with the Shuffle Alliance to their reunions once every two months. She's now seventeen years old and has allowed her dark yellow hair to grow out to just below her shoulders and is most often seen with it in a short ponytail. Her dark blue eyes shine with excitement at being privileged enough to attend the reunions; not to mention the exhilaration she feels at being trusted enough by her brother Hans to be Sai Saici's girlfriend and mechanic for the Dragon Gundam. She is often seen in light blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and black sneakers.

Domon grunted and said roughly, "Rain, what was that for, huh?"

Rain merely smiled and replied, "Well, Domon, you shouldn't have said that to Argo. After all, don't you remember that at our wedding you were so nervous that Argo and George had to hold you down so you wouldn't be able to jump out a window and escape in the corelander?"

Domon blushed a dark shade of red as the others in the room laughed once more. Argo and George laughed the hardest as they remembered Domon's marriage and how he had been frantic to escape.

"Yeah well you didn't have to hit me in the stomach, you know," muttered Domon as he sat there, embarrassed, amid the laughter of his friends.

"Man, I'm so glad the Neo-American government hired me to be one of the extra pilots for the country," commented Jamie Prince from his seat on one of the three black leather sofas present in the living room. The room also contained two brown leather chairs, a big fireplace, and two large windows that looked out on a lake in the back of the property.

Jamie is one of the new pilots hired by the Neo-American government for extra defense, and is one of Chibodee's practice partners. He is from Helena, Montana, is 21 years old with short dark brown hair, green eyes, and is about 5 feet 9 inches tall. He prides himself on his throwing stars, darts, and agility. He is usually seen in blue jeans, a dark brown shirt, and a black jacket, along with dark brown cowboy boots.

His gundam is the Star Gundam, and it is black with a red hoverboard, red and blue eyes/ protection, and has silver throwing stars hidden in its arms, legs, and chest, whereas the darts are on its back. Jamie, out of the three new pilots, is the best.

Bunny Higgins, one of Chibodee's gundam crew, has been given permission by Chibodee to become Jamie's crew and now works with him. From the first time she laid eyes on Jamie Bunny was in love, and it took a while before Chibodee fully trusted Jamie. When he did he let Bunny begin to see him and become his crew.

Bunny has gotten contacts, but still wears her glasses the most, and has grown her brown hair out to below her shoulders and wears it down most of the time. Her blue eyes still sparkle, and she remains the youngest of Chibodee's original crew, being 20 years old. She is normally seen in black jeans, a bright green shirt, green sneakers, and oil-stained hands from working on the Star Gundam.

"This is nothing," commented Bunny from her seat next to Jamie. She quickly looked around to see if Chibodee was in the vicinity, and on seeing he wasn't, continued, "when Chibodee and George first met in Neo-Japan, George got Chibodee so riled up that Chibodee challenged him to a sword fight. George acquiesced, and got Chibodee an extra sword, and the fight began. While George was making an excellent show Chibodee was doing poorly; he couldn't figure out how to jab, and in the end tripped over his feet in an attempt to jab George."

At this everyone laughed once more, George the most, as he remembered how he had gotten Chibodee to surrender by promising to not spread the word that the Neo-American gundam fighter had lost a fight.

"I agree with you a 100, Jamie," remarked Michael Jonson from his position near the door to the living room, where he was leaning against the doorframe, his girlfriend Cath Ronary next to him.

Like Jamie, Michael is one of the new pilots hired by the Neo-American government for extra protection and as practice in sparring with Chibodee. He is from Little Rock, Arkansas, is 22 years old, with dirty blond, shoulder-length hair that he usually wears in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, and is six feet tall. He is pleased with his mastery of small daggers and knives, having learned them while on the street. He is usually seen in a dark red shirt, black jeans, black shoes, a silver chain around his neck, and a black cowboy hat. He also keeps some small daggers and knives tucked in his shoes in such a way that they do not harm him, along with some in his pants pockets, just in case of an emergency.

Michael pilots the Dagger Gundam, which is a dark gray with bright orange eyes/protection, black chest and arm armor, numerous daggers and knives hidden throughout the gundam, and some extra knives hidden on the backs of its legs. The knives and daggers are hidden throughout the gundam so the opponent is never quite sure where the attack is coming from. Michael is the second best pilot, outwitting Jamie in some areas and losing in others.

Cath, one of Chibodee's gundam crew, has been given permission by Chibodee to become Michael's crew and now works with him. From the first time she laid eyes on Michael Cath though he was the most handsome man she had ever seen; and that was saying something. Being the hopeless romantic like she is, she pestered Chibodee so much to let her see the pilot that Chibodee was finally forced to relent and begin to trust Michael, if only to get Cath off his back. When he did he let Cath begin to see him and she became Michael's crew.

Cath has grown her shoulder length dark blond hair to just above her waist and now wears it in a braid or down. Her blue-green eyes still sparkle, and she is the second oldest of Chibodee's original crew, being 21 years old and a few months younger than Shirley. She is normally seen in light blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, white runners, and perfectly manicured nails that are sometimes stained black from working on the Dagger Gundam.

Cath looked up at her boyfriend, admiration burning in her eyes, and remarked, "Oh, I agree with Bunny; you haven't seen anything yet." She then turned her blue-green eyes to the audience and said, "Did you all know that one time in New York Chibodee was bragging that he was the best boxer in all of the world and, get this, the former boxing champion, Dennis Rock, was standing behind him. Chibodee slowly turned around when he heard a low growl from behind him and his face became a light white. He said, 'Oh hey, Rock. Um… I didn't know you were there, heh heh… I'm going to go now. Bye!'

"Chibodee tried to run but Dennis was too quick for him and threw his hardest punch at Chib's head. It hit him dead on and knocked him out cold. Dennis then nodded to us; that is, Shirl, Jan, Bunny, and myself, and walked away. We dragged Chibodee's unconscious ass back to his apartment and tended to the black eyes he had received, along with a goose-egg the size of his ego!"

Once more the room erupted into laughter, Domon laughing a bit less than the others because of the jab he had received from his wife earlier. Michael laughed the hardest, and as he did so he ran his fingers through Cath's dark blond hair. Cath leaned into the motion, letting an inaudible sigh slip through her lips.

After a few minutes, when everyone had calmed down, Daniel spoke up from his position near one of the windows. "Forgive me for intruding into this humorous situation, but why are we mocking Chibodee so much?"

Daniel Ruthford was born in Augusta, Maine, and is the third and final pilot hired by the Neo-American government to spar with Chibodee and train with him. He is 21 years old, with black hair to just above his ears, black eyes, a tan complexion from surfing in the Atlantic Ocean, and is five feet eight inches tall. Daniel has trained with samurai swords all his life, and being a quarter Japanese doesn't hurt either. However, Daniel's loyalty lies with Neo-America, even though he's sometimes accused about spying for Neo-Japan but he has quelled those rumors with the help of Domon and Rain. So, Daniel has worked his way through life on the streets, rising to become one of the fiercest gangs in the state of Maine. Although he didn't act like it Daniel hates harming someone unless it is absolutely necessary for him to survive. Daniel has a sheath at his side that holds his two best samurai swords, and keeps some smaller swords on his back. He is usually seen in a navy-blue shirt, black cargo pants, dark brown shoes, a gold ring with a dark sapphire embedded in it, and a black bandanna around his neck, the triangular part hanging down over his back.

Daniel pilots the Slash Gundam, which is a navy blue with dark green eyes/protection, silver chest armor, silver gauntlets, two large silver and black samurai swords hanging from a dim blue sheath around the gundam's waist, and a few smaller swords mounted on the gundam's back. Daniel's gundam is also equipped with what he calls a "super samurai mode", where the gundam can wield four swords instead of two at once. Daniel is the most honorable of the three new gundam pilots, and is strong on defense.

Janet Smith, or Jan, the third youngest of Chibodee's original crew, continually pestered Chibodee, like Cath, to be allowed to see Daniel. He at first refused, not wanting to lose the second-to-last of his crew, but when Janet slipped out of Chibodee's penthouse in New York City and went to Daniel's apartment he was forced to let her go, much to her delight and Shirley's amusement. Janet instantly fell in love with the Slash Gundam's pilot, and became his gundam crew; that is, with some tough negotiating on her part to let Daniel agree to having her as his crew.

Janet hasn't changed much in appearance. Her dark brown hair is still shoulder length, although she has gotten some honey-brown highlights, and her black eyes still sparkle with her mischievous personality. Janet has done a lot to bring out the more humorous side of Daniel, and that has amused the others to no extent. She is 21 years old, and is just a few months older than Bunny. She is normally seen in navy-blue jeans with many pockets that are filled with numerous tools, a black T-shirt with a dark green, torn vest, black runners, and is usually seen with some black oil stains on her face, which aren't usually noticeable due to her dark skin.

Janet, who was sitting on one of the sofas that was positioned near one of the windows, sighed, got up, and went over to her boyfriend. "Will you calm down and have some fun? Be more like… um… like George!"

George started and remarked, "Janet, why in the world would you tell Daniel to be more like me?"

Janet's cheeks flushed slightly and she replied, "Well, I mean, you've showed your humorous side more often since you and Marie-Louise hooked up."

Now it was George's turn to flush as he stammered, "Now that's certainly not true! Yes, I have a humorous side but it's not that pronounced, right Marie-Louise?"

Marie-Louise, who had been secretly snatching glances at George out from lowered lashes, started and said, "Quoi? Quel est le problem, mon chére?" (What? What is the problem, my dear?)

George turned an even brighter shade of red as the rest of the people stared at the Neo-French couple, not understanding what the princess had said but getting the gist that it embarrassed the fighter.

"Marie-Louise, I do not have that pronounced a humorous side, do I?" repeated George, trying to not stammer, trying to avoid answering Janet's question about he and the princess being a couple, and willing himself to not add "ma chére" (my dear) at the end of his statement.

Marie-Louise blinked and put her chin in her hand, thinking of how to reply. 'Sure,' she thought, 'George has a humorous side but I'm not sure if it's ever really been that obvious… at least, not to me…'

After a few minutes of silence, in which not even a cricket could be heard, Marie-Louise lifted her head and said, "George, I truly don't know what to say. While it is true that you do have a humorous side I haven't really seen it 'pronounced', per say…"

George sent a smirk at Janet, saying 'There, told you I have a humorous side.' However, that smirk faded into a scowl when he heard the dark-skinned brunette giggle. George shot Marie-Louise a curious glance, asking her with his eyes what was so funny but found her staring at the floor, a faint pink rising in her cheeks.

George abruptly rose from his perch and bowed to the people in the living room, saying, "If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to which involves the Rose Gundam." George then strode out of the room, trying to not hear the giggles coming from the female occupants in the room.


	4. Plot to Hook up NeoFrance

**Shout-Outs:**

**_Jen23: _**Thanx so much for ur kind words! I'm glad u like this! Yeah, I felt that detail was necessary, esp. w/ the introduction of three new gundam fighters! Update ur fic. soon and enjoy this chap.!

**_Maia's Pen : _**Thanx for the review, and I'm glad u liked my descriptions of the characters. Argo has always been one of my fav. characters and I figured that when he and Nastasha got together he would lighten up and lose the haunted look in his eyes. Enjoy this chap. And update ur fic. soon!

**Disclaimer:** My personal ghost has stolen my ownership certificate… I'm going huntin' for the ghost… ha ha ha!

"…": characters talking to each other

'…': characters talking to themselves

(…): extra facts about something in the story

((…)): my opinions

**Chapter 3: Plot to Hook up Neo-France**

_**Gulskii residence, St. Petersburg, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 15,FC 62, 4:55 PM**_

"Hey guys, guess what I have!" exclaimed Shirley as she came into the living room at a dead run.

"What is it?" Bunny questioned, noting the excited sparkle in her friend's green eyes.

"Come to the den and see for yourselves," Shirley replied, winking slyly. The women in the room all shot excited and coy smiles at each other while the men nervously kept silent.

The women got up and walked out of the room, followed by the men. Just as Argo was about to leave Shirley grabbed his arm and said, "Argo, I think you'd better find Nastasha. She's upset over something and I'm afraid she's going to do something rash." Argo's green eyes spoke the depth of his worry over his soon-to-be wife and he ran out of the living room and took the stairs to the second floor three at a time.

'I swear Chib, you sure have one hell of a way of getting yourself in trouble. I'll give you that,' thought Shirley ruefully as she shook her head and began walking towards the den. She knew where Chibodee was- in his bedroom, asleep on his bed, a pillow under both his head, bandages around his ribs and ice over his face from where Nastasha's whip had hit him; hard.

As Shirley walked toward the den, the multitude of voices growing louder, she heard someone come up behind her. She spun around and saw to her great relief George there, looking a tad sheepish.

Shirley smiled and remarked, "Janet playing matchmaker again?" Out of all the fighters and crews, besides Marie-Louise, George trusted Shirley the most, knowing she would never tell a secret if asked to keep it silent.

George sighed, falling into step with Shirley and said, "But of course. I swear, if she tries to pair me up with Princess Marie-Louise once more, I shall…" George's words broke off in mid-sentence as he saw the object of his affections walking towards them excitedly; or rather, at a run.

George froze, his mouth hanging open a bit. Shirley rolled her eyes, knowing full well that George was too shy of telling Marie-Louise how he really felt. As a result he froze up almost instantly if it looked like Marie-Louise was after him or if they were alone and the topic of a relationship broke the surface of their conversations.

Shirley walked to Marie-Louise, pulled her close, and whispered something in her ear. George quickly shut his mouth amid giggles coming from the two women and his eyes began to narrow in suspicion of the plot he knew they were coming up with, not that he knew Shirley was completely innocent in any of the numerous plots that had been used in the past to try and get him and Marie-Louise together.

After a few minutes Shirley gave Marie-Louise a wink and began walking once more towards the den. Marie-Louise stood still for a moment then looked at George, excitement and something he couldn't place burning in her eyes. Marie-Louise then walked towards George, who began to back up.

After a few moments of this Marie-Louise broke into a run and tackled George, knocking the gundam pilot to the ground and sitting on his stomach.

"Miss Marie-Louise, what in the world are you…" began George angrily but was cut off as Marie-Louise's lips touched his, begging for entrance. George let her have it, relishing in the moment, throwing all dignity aside for a moment. After a few minutes they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, seeing the reassurance that they loved each other burning brightly. Marie-Louise slowly got off the knight and got to her feet, looking away in shame, her cheeks burning bright pink. George got to his feet but instead of walking away he walked up to the princess and enfolded her in his arms, resting his head on hers. Marie-Louise's eyes widened in disbelief but she didn't try to pull away.

They stayed this way for a moment until they heard Argo and Nastasha coming down the stairs, Argo comforting Nastasha about something. Glancing at each other and silently agreeing to not tell anyone of their new relationship yet they walked towards the den, walking abnormally close to each other, their hands almost touching.


	5. Revelation through DVD

**Shout-Outs:**

**_Maia's Pen : _**Thanx for the review, and I'm so happy u liked my scene between George and Marie-Lousie. Wasn't quite sure how that'd turn out in the end. Update ur fic soon, and yeah, I always thought Janet had some mischief in her somewhere… enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** My ghost still has my certificate… somewhere, that is… but have no fear, I will find it!

"…": characters talking to each other

'…': characters talking to themselves

(…): extra facts about something in the story

((…)): my opinions

**Chapter 4: Revelation through DVD **

_**Gulskii residence, St. Petersburg, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 15, FC 62, 4:55 PM**_

In the den, meanwhile, the talking began to grow to a louder pitch as those gathered kept glancing towards the door, waiting for the Neo-Russian and Neo-French couples to come in, per Shirley's orders; along with Shirley herself.

"Wonder what this is about? You know sis?" asked Sai Saici as he looked over to Rain, still sticking to the old habit of calling everyone he knew "bro" or "sis" with some exceptions.

"No, I don't," replied Rain, shaking her head back and forth. She was sitting on one of the numerous dark green couches in the room, Domon's arm once more around her shoulder. She leaned into it, enjoying the comfort and protection emanating from her husband.

Sai hung his head in mock defeat and looked to his girlfriend, hoping that maybe she would have talked to Shirley and possibly found out what he desperately wanted to know.

Almost as if she was reading his mind Cecile shook her head and said, "Sorry Sai. I didn't get a chance to ask Shirley what the big surprise is about." Sai shook his head, still not having figured out how she seemed to know his every thought. His attention suddenly focused on the door to the den as Argo and Nastasha entered, Nastasha's eyes red, as if she had been crying. Argo guided her to a couch near the television set in the room, his green eyes filled with what appeared to be anger and worry.

The fighters and crewmembers knew enough to not say anything; that is, except for Jamie and Michael, who were standing by the doorway, snickering at Nastasha's face. They didn't see her head shoot up on hearing them insult her nor did they see Daniel head their way, his hands on his sheaths. Suddenly the two men found themselves pinned up against the doorway, two swords held close… too close to their necks for comfort.

"Do not make fun of Nastasha… is that clear?" Daniel asked emotionlessly, his black eyes radiating anger. At the scared nod from both men Daniel removed the swords and the two men took off running; that is, they hid behind their girlfriends, hoping they would be able to convince an angry-looking Nastasha to calm down.

Bunny and Cath looked at each other, and nodding without saying anything, got up off the couch they had been occupying and went to stand next to the door to keep a lookout for Shirley. They didn't see their boyfriends get severely beaten by Nastasha, knowing they deserved their punishment.

After a few minutes Jamie and Michael had retreated to sulk near the bookcase, trying to show that they still had their pride but failing miserably; no one could resist the urge to laugh at their black-and-blue eyes. Nastasha returned to her seat beside Argo, looking calmer than she had before.

A few moments later George, Marie-Louise, and Shirley came in, and everyone couldn't help but notice how close the Neo-French team was walking. Shirley shot a glance at Janet and gave her a small smile. Janet's eyes lit up and she began scheming some more in her head.

Shirley walked to the front of the room and looked around at the audience. She saw Argo, Nastasha, Domon, Rain, Daniel, Janet, Sai Saici, Cecile, George, and Marie-Louise occupying the four couches in the room, Michael and Jamie were still sulking by the bookcase, and Bunny and Cath standing by the door.

"Ready for the surprise?" asked Shirley, knowing full well they all were. When she got exasperated glares she shrugged, took a DVD out of her jacket pocket, and slipped it into the DVD player. She pressed play and retreated to a position near the door. A few minutes later laughter could be heard from the room; even Chibodee's old crew was laughing like mad. Shirley grinned herself; seeing poor Chibodee get beaten up again, and on DVD, was funny in itself. Argo was laughing, but at the same time shot a grin at Nastasha, who was grinning like a madwoman, glad to know that Chibodee was being humiliated further.

When the DVD had finished playing applause rang through the room and Shirley took a mock-bow. Just then, she heard someone clearing his throat and turned around to see an angry Chibodee. Shirley had to resist the urge to laugh, as Chibodee held ice over his right eye, it being the worse off from Nastasha's whip, and his left hand wrapped gingerly around his bruised ribs.

Chibodee glared at those in the room, and in a huff, stalked as best as he could out of the room and headed back up to his room to sulk at the humiliation he knew he was going to have to endure.


	6. Last Night in NeoRussia

**Disclaimer:** My ghost has eluded me… for now, that is…

**_A/N: _**Since I can't respond to reviews anymore if u have a ques. contact me thru the personal message system on my profile. Enjoy!

"…": characters talking to each other

'…': characters talking to themselves

(…): extra facts about something in the story

((…)): my opinions

**Chapter 5: Last Night in Neo-Russia**

_**Gulskii residence, St. Petersburg, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 16, FC 62, 9:00 PM **_

"I'll tell you what, that was one hell of a wedding," commented Chibodee as he threw himself onto one of the couches in the den, still sporting his bruised face from the day before, loosening his navy blue tie. Chibodee, although happy for the Neo-Russian couple, who was now preparing to depart for their honeymoon in Neo-Jamaica, after which the Shuffle Alliance and company would depart for their respective countries, felt sad that the reunion was ending so soon.

"Totally. I haven't seen a wedding like that since, well, Domon and Rain's last year," commented Allenby Beardsley from her perch on the sofa opposite Chibodee's, her head resting on her boyfriend Hans' shoulder.

Allenby, now nineteen years old, hasn't really changed drastically in appearance. She's kept her greenish-blue hair shoulder-length so it doesn't get in the way when she fights in the Nobel Gundam, considering she's the official Gundam fighter for Neo-Sweden. Allenby's now five foot three inches tall and her green eyes still sparkle with mischievousness and the need to prove herself an excellent gundam fighter in her own right without the Berserk mode that her government continuously used in the last tournament. Allenby's usually seen in light blue jeans, a pale pink tank, a turquoise sleeveless vest, and white sneakers, along with a silver charm bracelet, a gift from Hans for her nineteenth birthday, which was a few months ago.

Allenby is still a video game expert and technology genius, so besides training for the next gundam fight she comes up with inventions to help improve her gundam, Hans' gundam, and the country of Neo-Sweden itself. Allenby and Domon still compete in fighting virtual reality games and almost all the time it's a tie; in rare cases Domon wins.

Hans Holger is Cecile's older brother and pilot of Neo-Denmark's Mermaid Gundam. He is now 23 years old and his dark yellow hair is just to his ears but he's thinking of letting it grow out longer. His dark blue eyes now shine with more energy as he realizes that he can afford to be more like his true self instead of being a protective brother to Cecile 24/7/365. Hans is usually seen in dark blue jeans, a beat up pair of white and grey tennis shoes, and a black muscle tank.

Hans works out a lot, hoping to beat his little sister's boyfriend in the next gundam fight but has gradually been learning about technology from his girlfriend Allenby, who he's been with for about a year. Hans enjoys the time spent with Allenby and knows she enjoys it too. Like his girlfriend Hans has agreed to be the gundam fighter for Neo-Denmark for the next fight but on the condition that his gundam be completely redone to both his and Allenby's specifications.

Allenby and Hans both know that they will eventually fight each other in the next tournament, but both feel the need to have a fair fight, meaning each gundam has to be at the top of its form. With Allenby's help Hans is going to make sure his gundam is at its very best for that year's gundam fights.

"I agree," said Hans, who was sitting beside Allenby, staring at the wall while Allenby was resting her head on his shoulder, both still feeling a little tired considering they had gotten into town only a couple hours before the wedding. Chibodee looked to where his friend was looking and, blinking when he saw nothing there shook his head and remarked, "Hans, buddy, don't stare at the wall. It's not like Allenby's face's there, considering it's right beside you."

Hans blushed but soon fixed a glare on the gundam fighter seated across from him. Chibodee took it all in stride and smiled back at the Neo-Denmark fighter. Allenby was blissfully ignoring the developing tension between the two men.

"What's up with the glare, buddy?" asked Chibodee, not really getting the reason for Hans' glare.

"Nothing at all, except maybe to get you to shut your damn trap!" replied Hans, still glaring angrily at Chibodee, wishing he could rub that smug smile off the Neo-American fighter's face. Then, his mind landed on a possibility and the glare switched to a smirk. He shifted Allenby's head on his shoulder and when she looked up at Hans, questioning with her eyes what the problem was, Hans whispered something in her ear, to which she grinned widely.

"Hey, Chib," chirped Allenby, focusing her green eyes on the Neo-American fighter's face and noticing the fighter's smile disappear off his face.

Chibodee swallowed and asked, some nervousness present, "Yeah?"

Allenby smirked once more and said, "How'd you get that nice, bruised face? Last time I looked there was not a blemish on it."

Chibodee blushed crimson and glared at both fighters, more so at Hans, who was now smirking at the fighter across from him.

When Allenby got no answer she asked again and instead of responding Chibodee got to his feet, grabbed his tuxedo jacket from beside him (which he had promptly taken off before landing on the couch) and stomped out of the den, trying to not hear the laughter coming from behind him.

After a while Allenby stopped laughing and asked, "So, Hans: care to tell me how Chib bruised his face again?"

Hans stopped laughing, a frown coming onto his face, and said, "Well, from what I heard, this is what happened…"

Hans related the story to his girlfriend once more and by the end of it both were laughing once more. They didn't hear Sai and Cecile enter the room until they heard Sai clearing his throat. Both fighters stopped laughing

"What's so funny, bro.?" asked Sai, a curious gleam entering his eyes, to which Allenby got off the couch, stretching her arms over her head, not noticing Hans' eyes running appreciatively over Allenby's deep burgundy sleeveless bridesmaid's dress. All of the guests were still in their wedding attire, which for Hans was a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt, and a dark green-blue tie. Sai was also in a black tuxedo, complete with a white shirt and a green and black tie, which he was tugging at, not used to its presence, and to which he kept receiving glares from his girlfriend in response to his actions. Cecile was dressed in a deep green-blue dress with capped sleeves. Both the females' dresses had a shawl that was optional, which Allenby had point-blank refused to wear but which Cecile had gladly accepted.

"I heard you guys got to watch Chib get slaughtered by Nastasha yesterday on a DVD Shirley had, right?" Allenby asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief and mirth. When Cecile and Sai heard this, they did their best to stop from laughing but failed miserably. After a few minutes Hans joined in, chuckling a bit and Allenby giggled as well.

They soon stopped when they heard cursing coming from the foyer of the house. Glancing at each other they quickly exited the den and stopped when they saw Chibodee being tossed luggage by Argo, who was at the top of the stairs. Chibodee was desperately trying to catch all the luggage but was unable to and tried to hold back a curse as a particularly heavy suitcase landed on his foot. After a few minutes, about twenty suitcases were sitting at the door to the house, Chibodee leaning against the wall, muttering darkly as he glared at the top of the stairs about his new injuries because of the luggage fiasco. The glare soon vanished after he heard Argo's heavy footsteps approaching the top of the staircase and Chibodee focused his eyes on the ground.

"Are all those yours?" asked Rain as she walked up to the scene, Domon and the rest of the guests of Neo-Russia behind her.

Nastasha shot her a small look of humor and replied emotionlessly, "Of course not, Rain. Only two or three of these suitcases are for Argo's and my honeymoon. The rest were just thrown down to get them from the attic to the ground floor."

Chibodee seemed to choke when he heard this and opened his mouth to retort to Nastasha but quickly closed it when he saw Argo's eyes settle on his face, which was still sore from the previous day. Chibodee gulped and ran for his life, taking refuge behind the door to the small kitchen. Shirley looked over to where Chibodee was hiding and shot a smirk at Nastasha, who smiled in return. Shirley was dressed in a hunter green, sleeveless dress while Argo and Nastasha were in their regular clothes for their trip to the Bahamas by plane. The rest of the party was in their wedding attire like Shirley, Hans, Allenby, Sai, and Cecile. All the men had on tuxedos with varying colors of ties while the women had on different colored dresses and different styles. Marie-Louise had on a pale pink three-quarter inch sleeves with a shawl draped over her shoulders, Bunny had on a pale blue sleeveless dress with a shawl on one arm, Cath had on a red dress with capped sleeves, the shawl draped over her neck, Janet with a deep goldenrod dress with no shawl, and Rain was in a pale pink and green dress with no sleeves, fit for her condition.

"Hey, have fun you two! Tell us what happened when you get back!" demanded Domon from his position near his wife, who turned to glare at him and afraid of getting hit again quickly stepped back a foot or two, which earned him another withering glare from his wife.

Nastasha took the opportunity to glare at Domon as well then her glare shifted to where she knew Chibodee was hiding. She knew the Neo-American fighter was lucky that she had managed to repair her wedding dress before the ceremony that day. She quickly hugged the females in the group and then, with Argo having shaken hands with all the fighters except for Chibodee, who merely nodded his best wishes, she and Argo left the house with three suitcases, leaving seventeen downstairs, and headed for their flight to the Bahamas.

"All right, we need to get these other suitcases into one of the other rooms so they don't trip over them when they return. Who wants to help?" Rain asked as she looked around at the group. When she got no response from the men she glanced to the women and got nods of acquiesce. While Rain supervised Allenby, Cecile, Bunny, Cath, Shirley, and Janet each took two suitcases, one at a time, and carried them to the den, leaving five in the foyer and right in front of the men. Rain glared at the men, daring them to not volunteer and take the last suitcase, and smiled when Hans came forward and took the other five suitcases. She then continued to glare at the remaining men.

"I'm surprised that none of you would be kind enough to help out us poor women and carry something that for you fighters should be as light as a feather," scolded Rain, her face turning into a pout, which had the desired effect on her husband. Domon moaned and walked to his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're right, as always, and I, for one, apologize for my actions in not helping the girls with the suitcases," reassured Domon, gently nuzzling Rain's neck in apology. Rain giggled and then glared at the other men, expecting to hear them mutter apologies as well.

After a few minutes the remaining men, now including Chibodee, shifted uneasily and muttered their apologies to Rain and the rest of the women, who had finished taking the luggage to the den with Hans. The women turned to each other and, smiling silently agreed to let their men stew in their discomfort and shame. Allenby smiled to herself, knowing that unlike the other women she didn't need to ignore Hans as he had helped with the luggage.

The women, not including Rain and Allenby, turned their backs on the ashamed men and marched up to their rooms to pack their own suitcases and prepare to return to their respective countries.

_**Gulskii residence, St. Petersburg, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 16,FC 62, 10:30 PM**_

"Guess we'll see you all when the next reunion rolls around," Chibodee said, the now cocky grin back on his face, but still not looking quite normal because of his still bruised face. Chibodee was currently leaning on the navy blue van he had rented for Shirley, Jamie, Daniel, Michael, Bunny, Janet, Cath, and himself. Hans and Allenby were standing in front of the green small car they had only rented that morning with Sai and Cecile standing next to a black and red motorcycle that he had found more interesting to rent then a car, helmets in hand. Domon and Rain were also standing in front of a small beige car they had rented, Rain's three suitcases and Domon's one loaded into said car. George was leaning on the black limo he had made sure was rented for the princess and himself while the princess stood in front of the vehicle. All of the luggage was loaded into their respective vehicles, except Sai and Cecile's luggage, which was in Hans and Allenby's car.

"Guess so," said Jamie, who was leaning against the van's hood, Bunny leaning against him, obviously having forgiven her boyfriend. Bunny sighed and commented, "When is the next reunion?"

Everyone looked at each other, no one quite sure of the answer to that question. After a few moments of unsettling silence Allenby said, "Well, why not let Domon and Rain decide? After all, Rain is due in, what, three months? I think that because of Rain's condition we should let her decide."

Allenby then looked to her friend for confirmation and Rain nodded, accepting responsibility in deciding where the next reunion was going to be.

After a few minutes Rain said, "Well, how about we meet again in another month but in Neo-Japan, because I think that otherwise Domon and I wouldn't be able to make it. In addition, after that one I think we should continue meeting in Neo-Japan until the baby arrives. Then, we'll go somewhere else for the reunion after the baby's born."

Domon nodded in agreement with his wife's words and looked around at the people gathered there. When they nodded in agreement Domon said, "All right, it's decided. When next month rolls around we'll meet in Neo-Japan and will continue to do so until our baby's born." Domon paused to place a hand on his wife's stomach then continued, "Someone's going to have to tell Argo and Nastasha when they get back from their honeymoon about our plans. Who's going to do it?"

Shirley raised her hand and said, "Chib and I'll do it." Shirley ignored the glare Chibodee sent her as she walked over to Rain and carefully hugged her. "We'll see each other next month. Bye, and be careful."

Rain smiled, hugging Shirley back, and responded, "'Course. You too."

Everyone bid farewell to each other and got in- or in Sai and Cecile's case, on- their respective vehicles.

"See ya 'round!" was the general farewell as they all drove off towards the airports they'd come in at to catch their flights back home, Hans staring a little worriedly after his sister as she was behind Sai on his motorcycle, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The last to leave was Chibodee and his van full of fighters and mechanics. Chibodee couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, thinking, 'How is it that everyone I know is in a relationship with someone else; I mean, for god's sake George and Marie-Louise are together, and that took them two years. When's my turn goin' to come, huh?'

Chibodee was too focused on the road to notice Shirley's emerald eyes watching him, her eyes expressing affection for him that she knew he never noticed. She was thinking the same thing as Chibodee, but both of them had no clue what was going to happen to them, and their friends, next…


	7. Awakening, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** The certificate-snatching ghost has once more evaded me… but have no fear, he will be found….

"…": characters talking to each other

'…': characters talking to themselves

(…): extra facts about something in the story

((…)): my opinions

**_AN: _**Ok, for all of you who've been waiting so patiently for the story to kick into high gear, it stars now! Enjoy! Happy Holidays everyone!

**Chapter 6: Awakening, Part 1**

_**Crockett residence, New York City, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 2, FC 72, 6:55 AM**_

An alarm clock went off in the room, changing after a few minutes from an annoying beeping to what sounded like rock music, irritating someone buried under the covers on a king size bed. An arm slowly reached out from under the navy blue comforter and grappled for the button that would shut the clock off. After a few minutes with the clock still on the person became angry and slammed a fist down on the clock, silencing it indefinitely. It then retreated back under the comforter, but not before the sound of a door creaking could be heard.

"Shh! We have to be quiet so Dad doesn't hear us," came a girl's voice from just inside the doorway, the command being pointed to someone else outside the room.

"Well, duh," came a boy's voice from outside the room, his reply irritating the girl, who hotly responded, "Duh yourself!"

After a few moments of silence the girl's voice came again, this time closer to the black dresser in the room. "Got it!" came the girl's voice, in which excitement was heard.

"Good, now let's get out of here!" came the boy's voice that was closer to the bed than the girl's. An unseen nod was sent between them and just when they had almost made it to freedom they heard groaning and whispering coming from the bed. They froze and turned their eyes to the bed.

"What in the hell…" came a woman's voice and a hand reached out and turned on a bedside lamp, revealing a thirty-one year old Shirley with mid-back dark red hair, her eyes still a bright emerald.

"Mom, you said a bad word," said the girl, who in the light was revealed to be about seven years old with shoulder-length red hair with a navy streak on either side of her eyes, which were a bright green. She was clothed in what looked like a red shirt and white shorts, with white sandals.

"Yeah, you said a bad word, mommy!" said the boy, who also looked to be about seven years old, had short navy blue hair, his bangs sporting Chibodee's pink streak. He, like the girl, had bright green eyes and was clothed in a blue shirt, white shorts, and blue sandals. Both kids wore what appeared to be small silver chains around their necks, with letter monograms on them; the girl's had an "S" on it and the boy's had a "C" on it.

Shirley looked confused and said, "Mommy?' What are you two talking about?"

The two children looked at each other and said, in unison, "What do you mean! You don't know who we are!"

Shirley looked at the two children and saw their eyes begin to tear, signaling they were about to cry. Shirley got out of the bed she was in and knelt in front of them, and, opening her arms, said, "Well, it's not that I don't remember you… it's more like a… well, a game. You need to play along if you want to win, and to do that you have to tell me what your lives are like. Tell me who you are, where we are, who your parents are, and so on…"

The two children rushed into Shirley's arms and cried, agreeing through sobs that they'd play the game. After they'd calmed down a bit and Shirley had put on a dark blue robe she'd found over her black silk pajamas the two kids led Shirley out of the bedroom and into a cozy looking living room, complete with a navy blue couch, a green chair, a wide-screen television with a DVD player, a large collection of children's DVDS, and a small bookshelf in the corner, which had some books, coloring supplies, paper, and what looked like a lot of drawings.

Shirley took a moment to look about the room in awe, taking in what she saw. She compared it to the living room she knew living with the girls and the four fighters. It was different; different in a way she liked. She could sense comfort, warmth, and love all over the room; things she had lacked as a child and things that she felt to a degree with the girls, fighters, and her friends, but not to the level she felt now.

"Mommy, over here!" cried the girl as she clambered up onto the couch, the boy joining her. Shirley sat between the two of them and they leaned into her.

"Okay, here's what's goin' on…" began the boy but was interrupted by the girl.

"I want to tell Mommy what's goin' on!" the girl complained, sticking her lip out in the cutest pout Shirley had seen.

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Now, calm down," intervened Shirley, who saw that the small argument was going to escalate quickly into a much bigger fight. "You can take turns telling me what's goin' on, and I'll start by electing you."

The girl, ecstatic that she was going to go first, began. "My name is Shayla Crocket and I'm seven years old, soon to be eight. My birthday is today and I was sneaking into yours and Daddy's room to find the bestest present, which was in your closet that has drawers."

The boy then introduced himself. "Well, I'm Casey Crocket and I'm also seven years old, soon to be eight. Shayla is my twin and like her I was trying to find the present. Oh, and the word is 'best', not 'bestest'."

Shayla opened her mouth to protest but Shirley intervened, saying, "Okay, okay. You two are twins…" Shirley paused but then continued when they both nodded eagerly, "so, who are your parents?"

Shayla and Casey looked at each other disbelievingly. "You are our mommy and our daddy's…"

Before the twins could finish revealing their father's identity the three of them heard a loud curse echoing from the bedroom followed by a voice screaming, "What the hell is going on!"

Shirley's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice. 'That's Chibodee's voice…'


	8. Awakening, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I had the certificate-snatching ghost cornered… but he eluded me! I will find him! I know I will…

"…": characters talking to each other

'…': characters talking to themselves

(…): extra facts about something in the story

((…)): my opinions

**_AN: _**I apologize for the long wait… I have a really bad workload this semester so updates will be slow… but they will come through in time! At least I hope so…

**Chapter 7:** **Awakening, Part 2 **

**_Crockett residence, New York City, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 2, FC 72, 7:15 AM _**

Shirley's eyes stayed wide as Shayla and Casey looked at their mother, confusion etched on their small faces.

'What's goin' on with Mommy and Daddy?' asked Shayla, her emerald green eyes boring into her brother's.

'How should I know?' Casey replied hotly, crossing his arms over his chest. Both twins took their focus off speaking to each other telepathically and looked to where their mother was- the doorway to their parents' bedroom.

A minute later thirty-two year old Chibodee Crocket came out of the bedroom clothed in nothing but black sweatpants. Shirley blushed as she noticed Chibodee's well-toned chest along with his slightly darker complexion. Chibodee took no notice of the small audience as he walked down the carpeted hallway in his bare feet, muttering under his breath as he tried to hold back a large yawn.

"What in the hell's going on?" Chibodee muttered to himself as he thought back to when he had woken up a few minutes ago.

_FLASHBACK- 10 minutes ago_

Chibodee opened his eyes but quickly closed them when he felt light hit them.

'Something's wrong here… I sleep like a bear in a cave during the winter- which means no light when I go to sleep and wake up- so where's that annoyin' source of light comin' from?'

Chibodee closed his eyes tightly and tried to go back to sleep but to his ever-growing annoyance the light still continued to shine. After a few seconds of futile attempts Chibodee yelled, "All right, you damn light, I'm getting up!"

Chibodee threw back the covers he was sleeping under and threw his legs over the side of the bed, yawning widely as he did so. He started on feeling his feet touch carpet, not the rich hardwood floor his whole penthouse in New York City had, which he had had imported from the Neo-American space colony for a hefty price. Chibodee stared down at the dark blue carpet that was illuminated by the light and knew something was wrong.

Chibodee got up and turned around slowly to take in his surroundings. He looked around the room, which had a pale yellow ceiling and green-blue walls, and saw a king-size bed with navy sheets and hunter green pillows, and two black dressers, one on either side of two doors, which Chibodee could see led to a bathroom and a large walk-in closet. A mirror hung over a vanity in a corner where curtains were drawn over a window and two light brown side-tables were on either side of the bed, both with a lamp, an alarm clock, and a book. One table had a copy of the latest Gundam fight-technique manual while the other one had a novel titled _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.

'_Pride and Prejudice!_ I don't read that crap… but Shirley does…' Chibodee's eyes widened as the implications hit him like a tidal wave head on and he started pacing.

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Chibodee as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, his navy blue hair cut to his ears with completely pink bangs and small pink streaks here and there, his emerald eyes having grown a shade darker, along with his skin tone.

Chibodee stared at his reflection and blinked, thinking, 'Okay, maybe some coffee will help me to find out what's going on…'

_FLASHBACK END_

Chibodee finally made it to the kitchen and dug through the cupboard where he remembered the instant coffee was kept.

After a few minutes Chibodee's face showed panic and he began to fling the contents of the kitchen cupboards all over the room, desperately looking for the coffee. When Chibodee couldn't find it he began to mutter under his breath, each fruitless minute giving way to louder muttering and darker words. Shirley, knowing Chibodee like she did, knew what words he was most likely going to say next. She got up and marched over to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room by an open doorway.

When Shirley entered the kitchen she dodged what appeared to be a box of dry pasta, which went flying out the kitchen and into the living room. Shirley's eyes glittered a dangerous dark green as she marched up to the Gundam fighter who was blissfully unaware of her presence. She cleared her throat and smirked when she saw the man freeze and slowly turn around.

"Oh, uh, hi, Shirley," stammered Chibodee as he got to his feet and stared at Shirley, noting how angry she looked.

"Hello yourself, Mr. Crocket," Shirley replied tersely, desperately wanting to curse at the man for being so idiotic as to curse in front of children but knowing if she did so she'd be just as bad as Chibodee.

"So, uh, what's up?" Chibodee asked, as his eyes darted around the kitchen, looking for something or someone to look at while trying to avoid Shirley's eyes.

"'What's up', as you say, is that you were cursing like a madman in front of two young impressionable minds!" Shirley all but screamed at the Gundam fighter, while at the same time feeling the beginnings of a headache.

Chibodee raised an eyebrow and asked, "What impressionable young minds?" Chibodee searched the woman's eyes and saw truth in them; not a hint of mischief.

Shirley was about to reply when the two adults heard children's voice behind them.

"Mommy, why are you and Daddy fighting?" Shayla asked, holding the box of dry pasta that had been flung earlier in her arms, and Casey's eyes showing he was asking the same thing.

"Dad- dad- daddy! What do you mean by that!" Chibodee spluttered; his eyes wide open in disbelief at what he was hearing. How could these two kids call him dad when he obviously wasn't their real father?

Shirley's eyes also went wide again, having realized what the twins had been trying to tell her earlier. 'Chibodee Crocket is the father of these two little angels! He and I are together!'

Shirley's head began to pound immensely when she heard the news and she clutched her head, concentrating with all her might to stop the pain but failed. Shirley gave up and fell backwards, losing consciousness as she did so, but not before hearing a concerned Chibodee asking her, "Shirl! What's wrong baby!" or the concerned yells and tears of the children or the feeling of landing in someone's strong arms.


	9. News from the Doctor

**Disclaimer:** Well… um… all I can say this time is that the ghost has once more eluded me and I'm at a dead end. However, I know that I will get him and get my certificate back… just you wait and see…

"…": characters talking to each other

'…': characters talking to themselves

(…): extra facts about something in the story

((…)): my opinions

**_AN: _**Umm… while I dodge all the veggies thrown at me I have to say that I am so, so, so sorry that this update is so late. The reasons are that I had musical to get through and that was a real pain in the ass; add on to that exhaustion to the millionth degree and a lot of homework along with studying for finals and preparing for graduation and you have a long overdue, very late update… again I apologize so now enjoy!

**Chapter 8: News from the Doctor**

_** Crockett residence, New York City, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 2, FC 72, 7:35 AM**_

"Is Shirley going to be okay doc?" inquired Chibodee, who from first glance looked completely calm but was in reality having a nervous breakdown. Dr. Collins, who was examining the still unconscious Shirley on the couch, where Chibodee had moved her after catching her as she fainted, didn't answer as he was still examining her. Shayla and Casey had been sent to their room with the gift they had snatched from their parents' room earlier that morning and both had their ears pushed up against the door, trying to listen in to the conversations.

After a few minutes Chibodee opened his mouth to yell the question to the older man, figuring he hadn't heard him, when Dr. Collins let out a sigh of relief and put his medical equipment in his bag. He then turned to the impatient Gundam fighter behind him.

"Is Shirl going to be okay or not?" Chibodee yelled, his voice echoing through the penthouse apartment, its sound resonating two floors down to where a sleeping Daniel and Janet Ruthford were, waking them up.

>

_**Ruthford Residence, New York City, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 2, FC 72, 7:45 AM**_

"Did you hear something?" Daniel asked, his fighter-sensitive senses picking up on the scream from above.

"No; did you have too much to drink last night?" mumbled a sleepy Janet, trying to bury her head under her pillow again but failed when Daniel asked her another question.

"Janet, hon, remember- I don't drink; I believe you're referring to Michael and Jamie, who drink quite often; almost every night if I remember correctly."

Janet's eyes opened a bit more and realized Daniel was making sense. "Yeah, what was I thinking? Anyway, I didn't hear anything so please go back to sleep. Remember, we have an appointment with the doctor today."

Daniel smiled and nuzzled his wife in the crook of her neck, eliciting a soft groan from her. "You are right, of course. Let's get some more rest, okay?" When Daniel got no response he shrugged and buried himself under the covers again and drifted off to sleep, his arm wrapped around his wife, who had fallen asleep almost instantly.

_**Crockett residence, New York City, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 2, FC 72, 7:48 AM**_

Back in Chibodee's penthouse Dr. Collins put a gnarled old finger to his lips, glaring at the impatient young man before him and motioning him into the kitchen.

Once there, Chibodee asked again, making sure to keep his voice down to about a whisper, "What's wrong with Shirley?"

Dr. Collins placed his medical bag on the kitchen counter and folded his hands together, a gesture that made Chibodee shift uneasily. "Mr. Crocket, let me ask you something- was your wife ever exposed to anything dealing with the Dark Gundam incident almost twelve years ago?"

Chibodee's eyes narrowed. "What d'you mean doc?"

"What I mean, Mr. Crocket, is that was your wife Shirley ever exposed to any DG cells?" Dr. Collins black eyes narrowed to match Chibodee's patented glare, to which he turned away from.

"I… I don't know… I mean, Domon Kasshu and his wife Rain were both exposed to the DG cells more than the rest of us, although the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, myself included, had some bad experiences with that stupid machine… being controlled by that thing is no joy, let me tell you. No, not that I know of was Shirley ever exposed to DG cells. Why d'you ask?"

Dr. Collins sighed and ran his hand through what was left of his salt-and-pepper hair and looked at Chibodee wearily. "Mr. Crocket, in all my years as a doctor your family is one of the most interesting I have ever encountered. Your children have telepathy and some signs of telekinesis while you and your wife also have telepathy and also the ability to control small amounts of metal. Now, this is only a theory but you say that all the people in the Shuffle Alliance and their respective others have some kind of power, correct?"

Chibodee frowned and asked, "Telepathy, telekinesis, metal-control? What in the hell are you talking about?"

This time Dr. Collins frowned and took out his flashlight and quickly checked Chibodee's eyes and mouth. When he'd finished he looked over at the now thoroughly confused Gundam fighter and stated, "Mr. Crocket, three years after the Dark Gundam was destroyed on the Neo-Japanese space colony all those in the Shuffle Alliance and their respective others developed strange, mystical powers. All of them seem to have telepathy with each other and their children, and each couple has a different power. From what I learned over the years from listening to you and Shirley the Kasshus have the ability to control any small amount of water and the Gulskiis can generate heat around them and those they choose to keep warm. The De Sands can control the time it takes for a flower to grow and die, the Saishis can manipulate the earth to a degree, and the Holgers can control small amounts of electricity. But, oddly, none of your other crew from that time have powers and yet Shirley does."

Chibodee blinked, trying to take this all in, and finally asked, "I can control metal!"

"Yes… but you should have known this, right Mr. Crocket?" Dr. Collins asked, his black eyes once more boring into Chibodee's.

"Yeah… anyway, what's wrong with Shirley!" Chibodee changed the subject quickly and turned his emerald eyes to the back of the couch, where he knew Shirley was lying unconscious.

"Her body is starting to react to changes caused by the mixture of her powers and her emotions going haywire. Mr. Crocket, did you know that Shirley is pregnant?"

It took a few moments for the news to register but when it did all anyone could hear for miles was, "What the hell!"


	10. Determined Worry

**A/N: **… Hello. For anyone left who once followed this story, let me start by profusely apologizing for not updating in, um, almost 6 years. Truth of the matter is that I wrote myself into a wall that wouldn't budge, then I became disgusted with myself for both the low-class writing and the utter shortness of the chapters that I presented, as well as the characters' personalities being so out of tune to who they were. Since then, I have re-watched the show to get a better feel for the characters' personalities and ideas about where to take this story and have taken past reviewers' suggestions to heart. Although this chapter is much shorter than I feel I owe to you readers, it is as much as I can possibly give at this point. This story is still giving me many problems, but I hope beyond hope not to update again in another 6 years. Again, I am sorry for the long wait and hope that you forgive me. Thank you. Oh, and the disclaimer will now be for the rest of the story rather than repeated in every chapter.

"…": characters talking to each other

'…': characters talking to themselves

(…): extra facts about something in the story

**Chapter 9: _Determined Worry_**

_**Crockett residence, New York City, planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy- December 2, FC 72, 7:55 AM**_

There was a pause as Chibodee's words seemed to echo in the apartment. Dr. Collins raised an eyebrow glancing at the Neo-American Gundam fighter. "You mean that your wife has not told you about her pregnancy yet?" A rather large amount of disbelief was present in his voice as the words reached Chibodee's ears, penetrated into his brain and settled into the zone that he had set aside long ago for 'things that do not make sense, aka things that will drive me insane.'

Chibodee closed his eyes and, fumbling behind him for a chair collapsed into the wooden piece of furniture. Elbows on the burnished kitchen table, he put a hand to his forehead and groaned trying to sort out what the hell was going on, brain working overtime to sort through the information it had just gained in an effort to make it make sense. Clenching his hair, Chibodee closed his eyes and concentrated on what he had just heard, his mind, for some reason creating images of a pregnant Shirley, hands on her swollen stomach, smiling gently at him. Not sure of the exact reason _why _his brain would show him images of such a subject Chibodee pushed it further down on his mental to-do list.

"Mr. Crockett?" Collins approached the young man, worry etched on his face. Reaching out a hand, he hesitated then withdrew the limb, knowing that as upset as he was at the moment, Chibodee was liable to attack him if his mind didn't process that Collins himself was not an enemy. "Chibodee?" Still no response; his worry grew. Over his thirty-year span as a doctor, Collins regularly did home-visits and diagnoses, preferring not to go into his office unless necessary, he had not experienced a reaction quite like Chibodee's. Gifted with an eidetic memory, Collins remembered the reactions of numerous fathers (and, for that matter mothers, siblings and so forth) upon hearing that a baby would be born in number of months. These reactions were often filled with joy and rapture, and some men even jumped on top of the kitchen table and proceeded to do a celebratory jig. Yet, in all his years as a certified physician, both on and off the Neo-American space colony, he had never heard of nor seen a husband who took the news quite like Chibodee had.

"Chibodee, you don't seem as excited as you were when Shirley was pregnant with the twins," Collins remarked after a moment of silence, looking at the Gundam fighter. Collins' eyes searched for the telltale mischievousness in Chibodee's body language that would express his playing a joke on the esteemed doctor, as he was wont to do, and yet he found nothing. Chibodee shifted and opened his eyes, staring blankly ahead and Collins was taken aback by what he saw. Chibodee's emerald orbs, usually alight with a fire of one kind or another were merely dead embers. Blatant confusion and a haunted mind seemed to swirl around the fighter, glazing his seemingly dead eyes further.

Collins clearly remembered the first time Shirley had been pregnant; Chibodee had hugged him, then Shirley, then him again before running to the roof of his apartment building and yelling the good news to the whole of New York City before being summarily dragged back into the apartment by his irate wife. Chibodee had then taken both Shirley and himself out for a celebratory dinner at the (only) five-star restaurant that the city possessed, a place that had repeatedly asked for Chibodee to dine at a number of times but which the Gundam fighter had passed up time and again for that very reason. Chibodee, after the events of the Gundam fight apparently did not appreciate being asked somewhere for purely aesthetic and fame-raising reasons.

However, that night, Chibodee had felt it necessary to treat his wife and doctor to the best dinner that money could buy, and he had indeed. The restaurant, honored at last that the Neo-American Gundam fighter had decided to grace them with his presence had affably told the fighter that the meal was on the house, owner's orders. Collins suspected that after Chibodee had proceeded to order everything on the menu the decision was harshly regretted, if not evidenced by the deep scowl that marred the owner's face upon realizing just what he had done with his effusive offer.

Now, however, Collins feared that the young man was about to go into cardiac arrest, so pale was his face. The blood's drainage from the Gundam fighter's face left him with the countenance of a child's ivory doll, and Collins began to worry that perhaps he would have to treat the fighter as well as Shirley that day.

"Mr. Crockett, are you okay?" Collins asked again, a mild sense of panic starting to set in. Just what in the world was going on with him? Collins' hands by now had come to rest on the Gundam fighter's shoulders, hoping that their weight would prove comforting to the fighter who seemed to need it and ignoring the possibility that the man would react violently towards him.

Chibodee didn't say or do anything for a few minutes, but all of a sudden he shifted his shoulders, shrugging Collins' hands off in the process. His head came up and haunted eyes turned to look into Collins' own black orbs, startling the doctor.

"Doc… I don't know what to say, that is," Chibodee tried to form a coherent sentence but he abruptly shut his mouth and buried his head in his arms, mumbling curses underneath his breath. He then turned his eyes to look out the kitchen to the living room and to the couch where he knew Shirley was resting peacefully, her breathing normal and the woman herself seemingly unconscious, though the Neo-American was willing to bet on the slim possibility that she was faking for a reason known only to her.

Collins shook his head, surprised at Chibodee's lack of verbosity – which he was well known for – and tried to think of something reassuring that he could say to the young Gundam fighter. Unfortunately for the esteemed doctor, his mind was drawing a blank.

An awkward silence overtook the two men, each lost in their own thoughts. Collins usually relished peace and quiet, and Chibodee, he knew, loathed it except for a few rare moments so this situation was very unsettling.

'It is most likely to do with his family that he loathes long periods of silence,' Collins thought to himself as he moved towards the sink. Reaching into a cabinet, he pulled out a glass and drew himself a drink. After a moment's contemplation, he drew a drink for Chibodee as well, silently placing it on the table. Chibodee reached out and without looking tossed the drink down, a singular gulp ridding the container of its liquid possession. Collins sighed. The silence was beginning to become even more oppressing.

Suddenly, Chibodee stood up, the chair clattering to the tile floor. Collins chanced a glance into the living room and breathed a silent sigh of relief that Shirley was still sleeping. Obviously, the chair's noise hadn't reached the other room.

"Chibodee?" Collins asked warily ready to move if the Gundam fighter made any sudden movements. After all, this was obviously not the Chibodee that he knew. Something was off; something important and his gut instinct was that it had much to do with the current situation. How, or why, he hadn't a clue, but his gut hadn't failed him before and he hoped it wouldn't start now.

"Huh?" Chibodee mumbled then, realizing that he had indeed mumbled something reiterated, "I mean, yeah. I'm here Doc." He paused running a hand through his now short-cropped hair. Man, did he miss the ponytail, and he'd just grown it out, damn it!

"Doc, I have a rather large favor to ask of ya," Chibodee said glancing at the doctor who had taught his crew the basics of first aid before they'd left the colony months before the Thirteenth Gundam fight. To Chibodee, he looked the same as he had when he'd last seen him a week before Argo and Nastasha's wedding for his bi-monthly checkup: coal black eyes, leathered skin tan from a combination of time spent in the artificial sunlight of the colony and the real sun on Earth, a shock of salt and pepper hair swept back in a short rattail at the base of his neck… all in all, an old, dear, _trusted_ friend.

"Chibodee? My word, are you alright? You were spacing out again." Collins' eyes glittered with worry.

Chibodee mentally slapped himself for letting his attention wonder yet again. Taking a deep breath, he prayed that he wouldn't be labeled an insane person and tossed into the asylum. He'd heard rumors about that place, and they weren't pretty.

"Doc, I need you to get me a complete record of the twins' lives up 'till now, medical, social, anything! I just need to look at those records. Come to think of it, could you scrounge up a few history books explaining any major changes in the world since, oh, ten years ago?"

Chibodee glanced at Collins and winced to see the man suddenly pale. The doctor quickly pulled a miniature flashlight out of a pocket and shone it into the Gundam fighter's eyes once again, looking for signs that he had a concussion of some kind or the whole thing was a set-up. Oddly enough, nothing was found.

"Uh, Doc? I'm fine." Chibodee arched an eyebrow as the light moved between his eyes.

"No, you're not." Collins stepped back and, placing the flashlight on the kitchen table folded his arms across his chest. "Mr. Crockett, Chibodee. You've been living in this penthouse apartment since you purchased the building from a corrupt political machine a little over ten years ago, and since there are five floors plus a roof, each floor has an entire apartment on it. You and your crew, plus their significant others live in this building, one on each floor. This is the fifth floor." Collins paused then added, "But why am I telling you these things, Chibodee? You should remember them clear as a bell. After all, you may not have an eidetic memory but it's not as if you have amnesia!" Collins chortled at this, not seeing the gleam of mischief enter emerald eyes.

'Brilliant idea, Doc. Hide in plain sight until I figure out what the hell is going on here.' Chibodee nodded decisively and, looking at Collins said, "Doc, I seriously think I have amnesia or somethin' 'cause I can't remember anything since Argo got hitched ten years ago."

Collins started and stared until finally Chibodee twitched in nervousness. Damn it, did Collins believe him or not? At Collins' slanted gaze, Chibodee stared back, eyes meeting the doctor's steadily.

Collins took a step back and looked at Chibodee with a confused expression. "Are you joking, Chibodee? You cannot honestly expect me to buy that excuse."

Chibodee felt like slapping his forehead in frustration. "Doc, I ain't lying. I don't remember anything past Argo's getting married to Nastasha. I woke up this mornin' to find my hair too short," he fingered the locks absently, "I'm married to Shirl and I have two kids whom I know nothin' about. C'mon, help a guy out here! When have I ever lied to ya about something this important?"

Collins blinked. He couldn't be serious… could he? "Chibodee, why me? Yes, I may be your family doctor but you know that I don't have access to all of your family's records, especially not Shirley's. If I remember correctly, she goes to a peer of mine at New York Star General. As for your children, yes, I have records on them, but how in the seven hells could you forget them?"

Chibodee ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Doc. That's the thing! If I am this awesome dad that cooks great waffles or pancakes or whatever the hell their favorite food is on their birthdays, or take them out for a ride in my racer on the weekends, or even take them to that dump of a zoo in the old park then I don't remember a damn thing. I'm beggin' ya, help me out here!"

Collins eyed the Gundam fighter for a few minutes before sighing in defeat. "Very well, Chibodee. I'll help you out but you absolutely need to visit a psychologist, psychotherapist or someone along those lines in order to get your mind straightened out. I may be a doctor of many talents but even I fall short when it comes to the mind."

Chibodee smirked. "Can do. Do you doubt me, Doc?"

Collins said nothing, moving to his supply bag and withdrawing a slim, black laptop. Setting it up, he logged onto both Chibodee's internet network and his desktop and, fingers moving quickly pulled up a few context boxes, typing two words in one, five in another. Pulling up his desktop at the office, Collins continued pulling up a number of context boxes, closing some with a shake of his head or a mumbled curse and leaving others open. Chibodee watched, amazed, as the man pulled up window after window of information, many of them seemingly in code. He was about to open his mouth to ask about the codes when, suddenly, the windows of gibberish shifted to understandable words, amazing him.

'Wow… maybe there is something to that espionage stuff that Janet and Bunny yapped on about,' Chibodee thought to himself eyes quickly roving over the information appearing on the screen.

After a few minutes, Collins stopped his incessant typing and glanced at the Neo-American Gundam fighter, amused. "May I assume that you've not yet taken your crew up on their offers of hacking lessons?" He laughed at seeing Chibodee's startled face. "Oh, I know all about it, my friend. You yourself complained to me about it a few months ago."

"And," Chibodee prompted intrigued. Was this an opportunity to figure out what was going on?

Collins shrugged. "And nothing. You said that it was a waste of your time because, and I quote, 'When in the hell would I find time to hack into somebody's cockpit in the middle of a Gundam fight?'" Collins laughed again at the abashed look on Chibodee's face.

"Anyway," Chibodee said attempting to change the topic of discussion. "What'd ya find?"

Collins typed some more words into a few more context boxes before looking at the fighter once more. "Well, I was able to hack into your wife's records without being sensed by the hospital's security system, though I still don't understand why you'd need to know that she's allergic to two various types of mold in ventilation shafts."

Chibodee opened his mouth to comment that he already knew that but decided against it. No sense in doing something that would endanger his reason for not knowing his family or making Collins doubt his claim that he did indeed have amnesia. "The twins?"

"I've taken the liberty of copying everything down onto this disk," Collins responded placing a small, two by three inch, rectangular piece of plastic into Chibodee's hands. The fighter cocked his head, having never seen a memory drive this small, but closed his hand over it nonetheless. "This way, you will be at liberty to view it whenever you wish to, but," Collins paused as he took care to shut off access to all the networks that he had accessed and powered down the laptop, "do not do anything foolish with that information, Chibodee. If I find out, there will be no remains left to bury."

Chibodee involuntarily shivered. Sometimes he forgot just what the man could do, which was a bad thing as the man had once piloted Neo-America's Gundam in the Eighth Gundam tournament, coming in second to Neo-Malaysia's Gundam. The man was easily a tough opponent who, when needed, never pulled his punches. That was what made the man so valuable an ally and friend.

"Right. Got ya. No dishin' out secrets to anyone," Chibodee cheerily replied, feeling relieved to have something with which to start figuring out just what the hell was going on.

"You're welcome." Collins hesitated before plowing on, "Chibodee, if you need anything else, call me. You, more than anyone I know deserve to know who your family is and live a happy life. As for the history books, if I am not mistaken, you have an entire shelf dedicated to them in your private study."

'Since when do I own a personal study?' Chibodee thought bewildered. 'Hell, since when do I actually read books on history?' Deciding to ignore that fact, he tried to figure out some way to repay Collins for putting his job on the line in order to help him figure out just what was going on and ensure that he wasn't taken off guard; then, he had a brilliant idea.

"Say, Doc, in order to pay ya back for helpin' me out of a jam, feel like attendin' a shindig for the twins' birthday this afternoon?"

Collins looked startled before smiling. "Most certainly. I have a few more patients to visit, and then I shall return with gifts for both Shayla and Casey at a later time. Is six o'clock acceptable?" Chibodee smirked and nodded. "Very well. Until then, Chibodee." Gathering his bag and materials, Collins shook Chibodee's hand and left, nodding as he did so.

As the door closed behind Collins, Chibodee looked at the disk in his hand and vowed that he would find out just what the hell was going on before something else happened… or the kids figured out that their parents had no clue who they were and no idea what the hell was going on.


End file.
